


Textually Speaking

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera receives a text from Joan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Textually Speaking

Beep beep.

Vera's phone indicated an incoming text message. It was almost 11pm and she was lying in bed, reading. Picking up the phone, she swiped the screen and selected the message icon. What she saw made her drop her book in shock, falling onto the bed before falling onto the floor with a thud.

Look out from the screen was a photo of Joan, red-lipsticked mouth pouting, smokey eyes staring right into Vera's.

Had Joan...had Joan taken a selfie?!

Vera giggled and wondered if this was actually meant for her, and whether she should reply or not. Out of sheer curiosity, she couldn't resist and sent just one character back.

'?'

A reply came quickly.

'Evening, Vera. What are you wearing?'

Vera looked down at her black satin nightie, low-cut, short and with lace edging.

'Are you okay, Joan?'

'Yes. So, what are you wearing?'

'What are you doing, Joan?'

A long pause, then a response.

'Textually-speaking, Vera, I am trying to seduce you.'

Vera laughed, licking her lips as she rearranged her pillows before sitting back against them, ready for whatever Joan had to throw at her.

'Why didn't you say so?!' she responded eagerly.

'I just did...now, for the third time, what are you wearing?'

Vera smiled and pulled her nightie down until her nipples were almost exposed, posing as she took her own selfie to send to her boss, hoping she would like it.

'You look good enough to...eat...'

'What are you wearing, Joan?'

Another photo arrived. Of Joan covered in a thin white sheet, her bare arms and shoulders suggesting she was wearing absolutely nothing.

'I can't see what you're wearing. The sheet is in the way.'

There was a longer pause before another message came through.

A picture of Joan.

Nude.

A picture of Joan nude.

Vera lost track of how long she stared at her phone, looking at Joan lying against her own pillows, breasts exposed, hard nipples pointing up at Vera from the screen.

Beep beep.

Another text from Joan.

'Are you still there?'

Vera replied immediately.

'Just enjoying the view.'

'How much are you enjoying it?'

'A lot.'

'How much?'

Vera responded before she had time to change her mind.

'Enough to make me wet.'

'Gooood. Your picture made me wet, Vera.'

'It did?'

'Oh yes. You know what would make me even more wet?'

Vera smiled, anticipating the answer. Quickly pulling her nightie off over her head, she took another picture for Joan.

'That worked very well. If I was there, do you know what I would do to you?'

Vera grinned as she replied, 'What?'

'I would run my hands all over you, then take your breasts in my hands. I can see that your nipples are hard. Would you like me to lick them?'

'Definitely.'

'Would you like me to suck them?'

'Definitely!'

'What else? Should I cup your bum with my hands? Kiss you neck? Suck on it? Bite it? Leave my mark on it where everyone can see what we did?'

'Mmmmmm....'

'Would you like me between your legs? Running my fingers over you? Feeling how wet you are?'

'Yes!'

'What if I used my tongue on you? Tasted you?'

'Yes!'

'Licked you? Pushed my fingers inside you?'

'YES!'

'Would you moan? Beg for more? Scream my name?'

'Oh, yes!'

'Do you think I can make you come, Vera?'

'Yes! I want to now, just imagining it!'

'Are you touching yourself, Vera?'

Vera looked down at the hand between her thighs, 'Yes.'

'So am I.'

'Mmmm!'

'Now stop.'

'What?!'

'STOP! NOW!'

'Why?'

'I don't want you to come yet. I want you to lie on your bed just as you are, but with your hands held out to your sides. Strictly no touching.'

'But...why?'

There was another long pause, Vera growing increasingly impatient.

'Because if you wait a few minutes, I will be there to provide assistance. I am already on my way.'

Vera smiled widely to herself, moving her hands away from her body before she laid back and waited for Joan.


End file.
